The Most Important Thing
by PrincessComplex
Summary: Sasuke has to fulfill some requirements in order to inherit his fortune. In the end, what will be more important to him? Love, or money? sasusaku
1. Requirement

The Most Important Thing-Part 1

**Authors note: Hey guys, I just watched this movie called "Millionaire's First Love" and decided to do a fic based on it- Enjoy!**

-in a dark alley-

A tall guy stood with his hands in his pockets. A few friends were standing with him, joking around. "Huh. I guess they were too scared to come."

Then suddenly, three shadows appeared and stepped into the light. One had blonde hair and blue eyes, the other had black hair that was tied up (therefore looked like a pineapple). The last one had black, spiky, chicken-like hair and cold onyx eyes. The one with the black spiky hair smirked. "Ready to get your asses kicked?"

The tall guy looked up with slight surprise. "I thought you wouldn't make it… Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked. "Sorry to keep you waiting".

Then without warning, Sasuke attacked. The two others followed his lead and attacked the tall guy's comrades. A few minutes into fighting, Sasuke and his friends were winning, but then a faint wailing noise was heard. "Crap! It's the police!" Naruto yelled. "Let's scram!" But it was too late. The tall guy (doesn't have a name sorry lol) smirked at Sasuke. "Well, looks like you're in trouble"

"Don't you know that I'm rich? I can pay my way out of this." Sasuke smirked back at him.

-at the police station-

A tall man with silver hair and an eye patch walked into the police station. Sasuke looked up from the chair he was sitting in. "What took you so long?" he asked, slightly annoyed. The man didn't answer, instead he went to talk to the chief policeman to get Sasuke's release. The man then looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, as your lawyer,"-

Sasuke cut him off. "I'm the heir, ok? And as my lawyer, it's your job only to handle my money. It's not your job to baby-sit me," he drawled. His lawyer just sighed.

-at high school-

It was nine thirty. School had begun half an hour ago. Sasuke didn't care. He walked lazily down the hall towards his classroom. He opened the door and casually walked in and went to his locker. The teacher and the rest of the class stared. "Forgot my cell," Sasuke smirked. "All of you guys, be sure to study hard and get your diplomas. Hey sensei! Drop me a line anytime." He waved his hand in farewell, when his cell rang. He picked up and growled, "Naruto! What are you doing calling me during class!?" He hung up and as casually as he walked in, walked out of the class.

-at a club-

It was a typical club scene. Scantily clad girls dancing to the pulsating music, drinks being poured left to right. Sasuke was in a private room with his friends and some groupies. "Here's to Sasuke! As of tomorrow he'll be a millionaire!" Naruto toasted him. "I'm finally eighteen… This is gonna be one hell of a ride" Sasuke smirked.

-outside, on the street-

A pretty girl with pink locks and emerald green eyes held a piece of paper in her hands and went around asking for directions. Finally finding the address, she took a deep breath and walked to her destination. A middle-aged woman was outside of her shop, sweeping dust out the door. Sakura hesitated for a moment. "Um…excuse me? Shiko-san?" The woman looked up. "Do I know you?" the woman frowned as she asked. "Are you here to see my son? Did he skip school again? Why, that little- Wait a minute. Did he knock you up or something? I can't believe this. Why didn't you use protection? You should have known better! Now, you want an abortion. Well I have no money. So go!" The girl stared at her with tears in her eyes. She bit her lip and then ran away.

-At a fancy hotel-

Tires screeched as Sasuke put his car to a stop. The valet ran up promptly and took his keys and proceeded to park his car. He walked inside the building and walked right pass a girl with pink hair and green eyes. He went to the elevator doors and pushed the button. The girl followed him. He looked back at her and raised his eyebrow. The elevator door opened.

The girl stared at him. He looked around him for anyone else, and when he saw none, he looked to the elevator once more, then sighed. He walked over to the girl and frowned at her. "This here, is a five-star hotel," he stated.

"So what?"

"So you can forget about prostituting here."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I'm already pregnant."

"What?"

"Any motels around here?" she asked. "'cause this place to too expensive."

Sasuke scoffed. "What a nutcase! Who are you anyway?" he stared at her. She stared back defiantly. Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "Ok, I'm in a good mood today, so consider yourself lucky." He took out his wallet and proceeded to take some money out.

He handed the money to her. "Don't ever think of hooking here again. Not in my hotel, got it?" he walked away and into the elevator. The girl stared after him and laughed bitterly with tears threatening to spill out of her emerald eyes. "Oh Sasuke…You're so different." She said softly.

-in a hotel room-

The room was richly furnished. Leather couches and beautifully carved desks and tables. On one of these tables was a photograph of a small boy and an old man. A man that looked too old to be his father. The boy looked sad…

Sasuke was sleeping in his bed sideways. It had been a long night yesterday. His friends had made him stay in the club till early morning. He frowned as the sun touched his eyes, forcing him to wake up. He turned onto his other side and opened his eyes slowly. There was someone else in bed with him. He opened his eyes quickly in shock, and discovered a girl wearing a black lacy nightdress. He kicked her awake.

She frowned slightly and opened her eyes. She smiled flirtatiously at him. "Good morning Sasuke-kun!" she cooed. "What are you doing here Ino!" Sasuke demanded. "To sleep with you of course!" she giggled. "You're so predictable! Your door pass code number is the same as your student number!" she giggled again.

"Well, sorry for being so predictable. Now GET OUT." Sasuke growled.

"Aww, come on Sasuke-kun!" Ino tried to hug him.

"Get away from me!" Sasuke pushed her away. Ino protested. "Sasuke-!" A cough was heard. Both of them turned to see the butler. He coughed again.

"It's not what you think," Sasuke said quickly.

"Alright," the butler said politely.

"I SAID it's not what you think!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Alright."

Sasuke growled and messed up his hair. "Screw it." He said, and he left. Ino stared after him with an adoring look on her face. Then as she looked away she looked at the butler. Then she looked down to her revealing outfit. "You dirty perv!" she shrieked and dived into the bedcovers.

-in the girl's bathroom, still in the hotel-

The pink haired girl washed her face and dried it with one of the hand towels that were in a small basket next to the sink. She looked up from drying her face and came to look upon a painting that was hanging on the wall. It was a bit lopsided… She tilted her head and studied the painting for a moment. She smiled slightly and then walked out of the bathroom.

As she walked out, she saw _him_. He was eating breakfast. She leaned on a wall and proceeded to watch him eat. He drank some juice, then he paused and looked up. When he recognized her from the day before, he frowned, and got up. He walked over to her. "What's your problem? What are you still doing here?" he demanded.

"The painting in the ladies' room is crooked. You should go fix it," she smiled. "Oh, and here's your tip." She handed him the money that he had given her. She smiled again, and walked away. Sasuke was extremely pissed. "Hey you!" he called to the manager. "Is this how you're running my hotel?" he yelled.

"I'll fix it right away sir!" the manager promised hastily.

"Not the painting! Her! That hooker!" The manager bowed to him. As Sasuke turned he came face to face with his silver-haired lawyer. "What do you want so early in the morning?" he asked with a roll of his eyes. "There is an important matter which we need to discuss," his lawyer replied calmly.

-At the lawyer's office-

"What do you mean the will won't be in effect until I fulfill the requirements? What requirements!?" Sasuke demanded. "This is a joke, right? I turned 18 yesterday!"

His lawyer read off of Sasuke's grandfather's will. "Sasuke Uchiha must transfer to Green Leaf High School in the village of Kohona-,"

"Ugh…get off my back will ya?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"-and he _must_ graduate from there. The Uchiha estate and its fortune will go to charity if he drops out. However, if he resigns his right, he'll inherit only 0.1." Sasuke looked up at these words. "Ok, you know what? Forget this. You're fired." He stated calmly. His lawyer looked at him and said, "You're transferring first thing tomorrow. And remember, you have no right to fire me." Sasuke snorted. "Does it SAY in your contract that you can screw with me? Huh? Does it?" With that, he got up and left the office.

-Back at Sasuke's hotel room-

"Ugh… my life is so messed. What the hell…" Sasuke groaned. He looked at the portrait of his late grandfather. "Why are you doing this to me? Well, I'll do it. I'll transfer, but you'll be sorry. Just see what I do with your money once I get it." He took out his cell phone and called the valet. "Get my car ready." Then, out of nowhere, his lawyer appeared. "You can't use your car," he said. Sasuke looked at him. "What?"

"You can't use your car. Not only that, but this penthouse and the cottage too. You can't use anything that belonged to him," his lawyer said.

"Didn't I just fire you? Get your pension and leave." Sasuke growled. He got back on his cell and repeated, "Get my car ready. What? You wanna lose your job too?" Sasuke yelled into the phone. His lawyer then handed him an envelope. "Here's the address to the place you'll be staying. And if you need help, don't hesitate to call me at anytime. Goodbye." His lawyer smiled, and walked away. "ARRRGHH!!!!!!!" Sasuke shouted in frustration.

**Authors note: Kay, this chapter is mostly for developing the plot and stuff, so I'm thinking it might be a bit boring, but it'll get better. Also, there may have been some confusing parts, but these will be explained in the later chapters. Review if you have the time :)**


	2. Commoner

The Most Important Thing-Part 2

**Boo… 90 plus hits and 4 reviews. How sad :( Okay, some people were confused when Sakura said she was pregnant, but she isn't really. Remember when the lady just assumed she was pregnant? Sakura was just remembering that and feeling bitter about it, so yea she was being sarcastic. Sorry for the confusion! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto. if i did, sasuke and sakura would be together.**

xoxoxoxo-scene change

-On a bus-

Since Sasuke couldn't use his car, he was forced to take the bus with the other "commoners." There was a little girl who couldn't stop whining, and drunk old man who wouldn't stop singing.

Oh, yeah. And there were chickens. _Six_ of them. It was annoying the hell out of Sasuke. They just wouldn't shut up! He groaned and turned up the volume of his mp3 player.

-In the town of Kohona-

_Finally. _Sasuke thought as he got off the bus. He took out the directions to where he was staying and proceeded to trudge up the dusty path which would lead to his future life in this small town.

When he finally got to his destination, he groaned again.

The house was so small compared to what he was used to. It was practically a hut.

He sighed and opened the rickety gate in front of the house and stepped into the tiny front lawn.

There was a middle aged man bending over some flowers, but Sasuke chose to ignore him. "My, how you have grown…" The man mused. Sasuke turned to him.

"What?"

"Hmm… this just needs a little trimming," The man started to clip some branches off of a rose bush.

"Why are you bothering to fix the garden? Nobody lives here," Sasuke asked.

"Well, you live here now." The man answered.

Sasuke snorted. "Forget it. I don't need a gardener."

And he made his way to the front door. He opened the sliding door, but it wouldn't open all the way.

He turned to the man. "Hey, this door is broken. Fix it." He ordered.

"Well don't worry, I will. As soon as I finish gardening…" The man said serenely.

"I _said_ fix it NOW." Sasuke growled, and then he shoved the door open an inch more and with some difficulty, made it into the house.

"What a rebellious grandson you had Uchiha-san…" The man chuckled and he once again bent down to trim the roses.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

As Sasuke explored his new home, he became more and more annoyed.

Not only was it small, but it had no television or telephone. Most of the doorways were so short that he had to bend down to get inside.

He opened another door. It appeared to be a storage rooms of sorts. There were some pictures of his grandfather. He glared at the pictures.

"This place is the dumps." He said out loud, and closed the door to the room, not even exploring it fully.

If he had, he would have seen a framed photograph of a little girl with pink hair and a little boy with black hair standing together smiling, hand in hand.

**Author's note: sorry that this chapter's so short! I'll try to update as soon and possible, but with school it's kinda hard lol… anyway, please review! Reviews make me happy : )**


End file.
